Moving on
by Karilynne
Summary: Bella moved on from Edward and was able to find love again. But she also found the one thing that Edward never wanted for her. What happens 100 years later when Bella meets the Cullen's again?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: **I do not own anything Twilight or Twilight related!!**

The hospital buzzed around me as I reviewed my charts for the last time at Sacred Heart Memorial Hospital. I smiled at the thought of finally returning to my home town of Forks, Washington after almost 100 years. Yes that's right I said 100 years. I had not been able to return since my sophomore year of college. You see I was never your normal teenager, and then as a young adult I became the one thing that my family had never wanted for me, a vampire.

***FLASHBACK***

"Hey Charlie, do you mind if I take Bella for the weekend? It's our two year anniversary and I want to celebrate!" said Jacob. I was home from Washington State for the weekend and I was sitting on the couch with Jacob while Charlie sat in the recliner watching a baseball game. "Yea, sure thing Jake, where are you guys going to go?" asked Charlie. What in the world was his deal was he really going to let my boyfriend take me away for the weekend just the two of us? "I was thinking that maybe we could go to the mountains and go camping!" said Jacob shooting me a sideways glance. Charlie laughed, "Good luck with that one kid, Bella has never been much of the outdoor's kind of girl!" said Charlie. "She will be fine, I'll take care of her!" said Jake. I smiled. I was really going to get to spend the entire weekend with my boyfriend, I didn't care if I had to sleep outside on the ground I was going to be truly alone with Jake. "So kids when are you leaving?" asked Charlie. I looked to Jacob for an answer. "How long will it take you to pack?" he asked. "Less time if you help me," I said.

Jacob helped me pack and an hour later we were back in the living room saying goodbye to Charlie. "Be safe!" he said never moving from his place on his recliner. I laughed as I walked out to Jacobs's rabbit. "So, where are we really going?" I asked him. "Camping!" he said with a secretive smile on his face. "Jacob!" I whined. This usually worked, but not this time. "Not a chance, just relax, it will take us about 40 minutes to get there, take a nap or something!" he said. I laughed, "Yea right!"

Our camping trip really turned into spending the weekend in a romantic cabin in the mountains of La Push. That night we lay in bed together in front of the fire in silence. I was so happy; lying in Jacobs arm's just made me remember all the reasons why I loved him as I drifted off to sleep, the same as every night. The next morning, Jacob made me breakfast in bed, then after a shower we made our way out to the mountains for a hike to the top. "Jake, are you okay?" I asked. He had been kind of quiet since I had gotten out of the shower. "I am perfect!" he said stopping me and turning to kiss me gently.

When we got to the top of the mountain Jacob turned to me and took both of my hands in his. "I love you!" he said. "I love you too!" I said smiling. "Bella!" he started. "We have been through so much to get to where we are today. You were hardly whole before we started dating and now, here you are this beautiful woman who I love with everything I am!" he said kissing both of my hands. He got down on one knee and said, "Bella will you make me the happiest man alive, will you marry me?" I was shocked. We had talked marriage briefly, but I never thought he would be so ready to jump in especially being he was so insistent that I finish school as soon as I could. I couldn't help it, a smile spread across my lips, "yes!" I whispered. He jumped up and picked me up into one of my favorite bear hugs before placing me back down on the ground and kissing me sweetly. He pulled the ring out of the box and placed it on my left ring finger. "I love you Jake!" I said. "I love you too Bells!" he said.

We made our way slowly down the mountain, both of us beyond excited. When we were less than a half a mile from the cabin I turned to him and said, "Betcha I'll beat you back!" He just looked at me; we both knew that if he really wanted to win he would, but we also both knew that he would let me win. "Okay!" he said. I let go of his hand and took off down the trail. Now I have never been know for my grace or my sense of direction, so I wasn't surprised as I fell down, and then quickly realized that in less than half a mile I had gotten lost. I stood up and wiped the grass off my pants laughing at myself. I heard him before I saw him, he was standing behind me. Beautiful of course, growling softly, but loud enough so that I could hear, it wasn't menacing but it was enough to frighten me. He didn't say anything else, just lunged toward me. I felt the burning pain that I had felt only one other time in my life, three years ago when James had bitten me in Phoenix. The only difference here was that Jacob couldn't suck the venom back out, even if he made it here in time, because the venom would kill Jacob. I didn't hear Jacob but I felt him pull the mystery vampire off of me, and heard the metallic sounds of him ripping him to pieces. Moments later he was back in his human form and at my side, "Oh Bella, my Bella, I'm so sorry!" he said. That was the last thing that I heard before I blacked out.

I was sure that I was dead, once I blacked out the pain disappeared. There was none of the searing pain that I remembered, I was at peace. I said goodbye to all the people that I loved as I drifted, my parents, Phil, Jacob, Billy, the Pack, Angela, Jessica, my roommate Paige, all of the people that I would never see again. I finally came to grips that I would never get to walk down the aisle to see Jacob, and become his wife.

**A/N: I know this was a short chapter, and the first few might be, but they will get longer I promise. Let me know what you think!! :-)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Twilight; I just like to have fun with it from time to time!!**

***Bella***

When I woke up Jacob was sitting next to the bed with his head in his hands sobbing. All of the pack was there, but Sam was the only one in his human form, he was standing behind Jacob with his hand on his shoulder. "Jake, what's wrong?" I asked. I had no memory of the attack when I first woke up. Suddenly they were all there, in front of me, 8 werewolves towering over me. They weren't angry, they weren't growling and they weren't showing their teeth, but they had made their presence known between Jacob and I. "Jake?" I questioned, but it was Sam who spoke. "How are you feeling Bella?" he asked. "I'm fine why?" I asked. Jacob fell to his knees next to the bed and took my hands in his. "Oh Bella I'm so sorry!" he said. He was so much warmer than usual, so warm it almost burned my hand. I pulled my hand out of his, "Jake why are you so hot?" I asked. His head fell into his hands again and a sob shook his body.

~*~*~*

I shook the thoughts out of my head; that was enough of that flashback. It still made me sad to think about my past. I hadn't seen Jacob since that day, I had tried to give him back the ring he gave me before we parted ways, but he insisted that I keep it; he wanted to be a part of my eternity. I now wore it on a chain around my neck; never taking it off as it was my most prized possession. We kept in touch through letters for about 60 years. He had finally imprinted on a girl named Kristen about a year after I left, and they married a year later. Sam and the guys had helped him fake my death, of course it wasn't hard, they had told everyone that I had fallen off the mountain, and into the river below. It would explain the lack of a body, and Jake was is such a deep depression afterwards that no one even thought to question him.

I hung around Forks for the rest of the year, and then eventually made my way up to Alaska. I wasn't ready to be around people just yet, though the scent of their blood didn't appeal to me, but I had to be sure that I could handle it. I had yet to feed on anything but deer, and I was itching for a mountain lion. I lived as a nomad, all alone out in the wilderness. I finally got a job in a general store in a small town in Alaska under the name of Bella Masen. Bella Swan was dead, Bella Black was also dead, and Bella Cullen would never be, so for lack of creativity and in a last hope to keep him with me some how I took the name that he used when he was human, just enough of him that it didn't hurt as much.

I lived in Alaska for about eight years, before finally moving on and settling in Spokane, Washington and back to Whitworth College. I received a degree in Biology with a minor in Chemistry and applied to Medical school, for some reason at the time I wanted nothing more than to be a doctor. I attended medical school at Washington State in Seattle, before heading east for about twenty years. I lived in several smaller cities in upstate New York, and then spent another forty years traveling around Alaska. I had been back in Spokane now for about 15 years and it was getting harder and harder to make myself seem older, I was eternally 22. At first a change in hair color or a wardrobe update would work, but then it seemed like every time I saw someone who I hadn't seen recently, they commented on how young I looked. Yes it was time to move on.

I smiled at the thought of my next destination. Charlie had been gone for about 26 years now. Died of a heart attack when he was 75, and Renee and Phil had been gone about 30 years, both dying within 3 months of each other, I like to think that Phil died from a broken heart. Yes, I would be heading back to my home town of Forks. Anyone there would be gone, even the Pack was gone, although I was sure that a new one would start as soon as I arrived. It should be interesting to see how that worked. I heard one of the other Doctor's approach me slowly from behind. I turned around and saw Dr. Helms standing behind me, "Dr. Masen, I just wanted to let you know that you will be missed, and that I wish you luck in whatever you have planned for yourself!" he said. "Thank you Dr. Helms, I truly enjoyed my time here at Sacred Heart!" I said shaking his hand.

I left shortly after and made my way back to my empty apartment. All of my "props" we already on their way to Forks and I was ready to leave. I changed out of my dress clothes and into a more "comfortable" outfit for the three hour drive, leaving my "grown up" clothes on the floor in my apartment, I wouldn't need them anymore, I was 17 again.

My house was located in the Northern part of town about seven miles downstream from where the Cullen's had once lived. It was a pleasant four bedroom home, colonial style, and had been in Forks since around the time I was born in 1985. I fell in love with it instantly and was very content when I pulled my brand new BMW into the garage. It took the rest of the night for me to unpack and get all my props situated just the way I wanted them. I knew it was really unnecessary, it would kind of hard to explain to my friend's parents why I was living alone at the age of 17, so I didn't plan on having much company. But it made me feel better either way.

School started a week later and I was more excited than I had been in at least 50 years. I started getting ready around six; I showered and dried my long brown hair, before curling it. I put on just a bit of make up, not like I needed much anymore, then pulled on my favorite jeans and a deep blue v-neck long sleeved t-shirt made of stretch cotton. I grabbed a light blue and white wind breaker and pulled on my favorite water proof boots.

I pulled into the parking lot right at eight o'clock and pulled into the first parking spot I saw. Forks hadn't changed much in 100 years. My car was the nicest car in the lot, I guess that had changed, I had gone from the oldest to the newest car. I grabbed my tote back with my school supplies in it and made my way slowly towards the front office. I walked in half expecting to see Mrs. Cope standing there, but she had been replaced with someone by the name of Mrs. Young. "Can I help you?" she asked. "Yes, m'am, my name is Bella Masen. Today is my first day!" I said. "I see, well Ms. Masen, you are not alone, we have five other new students starting with us this year!" she said. "Here is your schedule, you are a junior correct?" she asked. "I am!" I said. "Okay, well then here is a map of the school, if you have any other questions, you know where to find me! Good luck!" she said. I smiled and thanked her before heading off to my first period class, English.

***Alice***

I was doing my best to convince my brothers and sister to go to school to me, but I was only annoying them. Even Jasper didn't want to go to school with me. We were back in Forks, we had all loved it here and we had to leave so suddenly the last time. Bella had been gone for over 100 years, and anyone else that had been here before was also gone. I had found Edward in front of Bella's grave last night, sobbing his tearless sobs. He had been nothing but a shell since we had left Forks. Try as we might, there was never anything any of us could do to cheer him up. And we all knew that it was going to be a long time before he moved on, if he ever moved on, which was looking less and less likely.

I knew Edward wouldn't be going to school with me today, Emmett said he needed a day or two to adjust, and Rosalie wasn't going if Emmett wasn't going, or at least that was her excuse. I knew that she felt bad for the way that things had ended up between her and Bella, she knew now that as opposed as she was to Bella's choice, she was right for Edward. Jasper was a lost cause as well, he still felt bad after all this time for being the reason we had to leave. He would need a couple days before he was off to school. So it looked like I was going alone.

I pulled my Mercedes into the lot, I was early, and I parked next to a BMW near the front of the lot. I looked around the parking lot as I got out of the car. Well not much had changed at Forks High School since we left, except for the fact that perhaps there was someone else here who drove a fast car. I made my way to the front office and as soon as I walked through the front door I almost hit the ground. There was another vampire here, in Forks, in the High School. It didn't make any sense; there weren't any vampires out there other than the Denali clan that could live among humans without killing them. "Miss Cullen?" The voice finally broke me from my thoughts, "Oh yes I'm so sorry!" I said taking the papers she handed me. "Your first class is in A 104, English three honors!" she said. "Thank you!" I managed to squeak before she walked away. I had to gather my thoughts; I had to figure out what to do. I slowly made my way to the English class room, and noticed on the way that the scent of the other vampire was leading me right to my class room. _Great! _ I thought, like I really needed this today. I followed the last of the students into the class room as the final bell rang and found her right away. She was standing in front of the teacher's desk with her back to me. "Class I need your attention!" said the teacher. "We have a few new students with us here today. This is Bella, she moved here from Spokane, Washington and Alice, who is standing by the door, who is from…." She said pausing so I could answer. "Alaska!" I said just loud enough for everyone to hear. "Okay ladies take a seat, and we will get started!" said Mrs. Johnson. I followed Bella to the two empty seats, side by side in the far right hand corner of the room. We both sat down and Mrs. Johnson began handing out the syllabus and the text book and assigned readings. I finally got a chance to look up at the vampire named Bella sitting next to me. _No, it couldn't be! _I thought, Bella Swan was dead, but there was only one way to find out. I opened my mouth to speak to her, but was cut off by Mrs. Johnson. "Miss Masen, will you come up here for a minute, I need you to sign out your books!" said Mrs. Johnson. Oh my God it had to be Bella. She looked, well similar to Bella, long brown hair, similar features, about the same height. She only looked a few years older than she was when we left her, which means she would have had to fake her own death, which meant that Edward had been grieving the night before over an empty grave, and that Bella was standing in front of me, and she had taken Edwards name.

Bella stopped suddenly on the way back to her seat. The other students were still talking amongst themselves so I took the opportunity to speak to her, without risking being overheard, not that it would have mattered, human ears could never form words from what I was saying. "Bella, is it really you?" I asked. She just stared at me for a moment unable to move. "BELLA!" I nearly squealed. She smiled and sat down in her seat finally speaking. "Oh Alice, I've missed you so much!" she said. "What….I don't understand," I said. Bella explained it all to me, accounting her whereabouts for the past 100 years.

"So, where is everyone else? Are they here?" she asked cautiously. "Well, yes and no," I said. "What do you mean?" she asked. "Well they are all here, but they aren't in school today!" I said. "Why not," she asked. "They are grieving!" I said "Oh no, what happened? Is everyone okay, is it someone I know?" she asked. "Yes," I said. "It's you!" I said.

Bella and I met up again at our cars during lunch. "Bella," I said bouncing over to hug her as she walked towards me. "Look at you, you are stunning!" I said hugging her again. She hugged me and smiled. "Oh Alice, I've missed you so much!" she said. "I've missed everyone!" she said. We spent the rest of the lunch hour catching up, talking about the entire family, everyone except for Edward.

I met Bella back at her car after class, "Oh Bella!" I said to her. "Yes Alice?" she asked. "Do you have any plans for tonight, because if you do you need to cancel them!" she said. "Why?" she asked, she truly looked confused. "Because, everyone wants to see you," I said. "Oh Alice…."she started. "I know you want to see everyone, and trust me, he wants to see you!" I told her. Her head shot up, and she looked at me with a hundred questions in her eyes. "Come on, we will drop your car off at your house, and then head home to see everyone!" I told her. She took a deep breath and nodded.

I followed Bella back to her house and started to wonder why I hadn't seen this coming. I guess because I had lost touch with the ability to see Bella over 100 years ago. But that still didn't explain why I hadn't seen her at school, why I wasn't able to tell it was her, before seeing her. It really didn't matter I thought as I pulled up in front of Bella's beautiful house, everyone was going to be thrilled, and I couldn't wait to see the look on their faces. Bella parked her car in the garage before coming over and climbing into the passenger's side of my Mercedes. "And you're sure this is a good idea?" she asked shutting the door as she climbed in. "I am positive, have you forgotten that much about me? Never bet against me!" I said smiling. She shook her head at me and smiled.

A few minutes later we pulled the car up in front of the big white house we both loved so much I turned to Bella and said, "Stay here and give me some time to get them prepared. They all think your dead after all, and then in about 30 seconds come on in!" I said before flying out of the car and into the house. "Good afternoon everyone," I said as I flew through the door. Jasper, Emmett and Edward were sitting on the couch watching a movie and Rosalie was sitting in the kitchen talking to Esme and Carlisle. "How was school dear?" asked Esme. "Amazing," I said. "I met the most wonderful person today; you guys are never going to believe it!" I said. I could hear Bella walking up the steps. "I doubt they were that wonderful!" grumbled Edward. "Oh trust me, she was!" I said. His eyes flickered to my face full of pain. Bella opened the door and all of them turned to look. "Hello!" she said quietly. It was amazing how walking in to our house after 100 years as a vampire some of her human traits still shone through. Emmett was the first one to speak. "Holy shit, Bella," he asked. Edward had not looked up before then but suddenly he was interested in what was going on. "Hey Emmett!" she said. He ran over to her and picked her up into one of his bear hugs. "Oh my god Bella, look at you!" said Esme running over to her. Emmett put her down and she turned to Esme. "Oh how I've missed you!" said Bella hugging her. "You are beautiful!" said Esme returning the hug.

I watched as Bella said hello to Carlisle, Jasper and Rosalie who shocked Bella by hugging her tightly. "Bella, forgive me!" said Rosalie. "For what," asked Bella. "For being so awful to you so many years ago!" said Rosalie. She leaned her forehead against Bella's and though they were both well aware that everyone in the room could hear Rosalie said, "You two are meant to be together. I know that now, he's never stopped loving you Bella. I pray that you can forgive him for what has happened, and let him back in your life. I hope you can forgive us all and let us back into your life!" said Rosalie. "Of course I can forgive you Rosalie, I love you all!" she said hugging Rosalie again.

Edward was suddenly standing behind Rosalie. Rosalie hugged Bella once more quickly and stood aside so that Bella could see Edward for the first time in 100 years. "Bella," he said softly.

**Let me know what you think, if you have any suggestions feel free to let me know!! ******


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Though it depresses me to admit this, I still don't own any of twilight! A girl can dream though right?!?**

***Bella***

I was shocked that Rosalie had asked for forgiveness not to mention told me that Edward and I were meant to be together and that he still loved me. If a vampire could go into shock, I was most certainly in shock. Rosalie stood to the side which allowed me to fully see Edward for the first time. He had a small smile on his lips. It took only seconds for all the anger I had felt as both a human and in the past 100 years to hit me with full force. I could suddenly feel Jasper's presence as he sent waves of calm in my direction but I did my best to shake them off. I glared at Edward in silence for what felt like hours, but I knew it had only been about a minute. Jasper was the first to break the silence. "Alice, why don't you and I go for a walk?" he asked. "I thought you would never ask!" said Alice bouncing over to him and talking his had. As she walked past me, she leaned in and kissed my cheek. "Everything will be fine, just hear him out!" she whispered. I sighed knowing that Alice already knew how everything was going to work out, and it frustrated me that she thought I would give in so easily.

I closed my eyes and took a few unnecessary deep breaths before looking at Edward again. Much to my surprise, though I shouldn't have been surprised, we were alone in the room. "Bella, please just let me explain!" said Edward. I glared at him, though I could feel my defenses breaking down. He reached out his hand for mine but I ignored it and walked past him towards the couch and had a seat. He sat down next to me and took a deep breath gathering his thoughts. "You know what, this isn't a good idea!" I said standing quickly. "Wait Bella, just let me explain!" said Edward standing and taking my hand. The same electricity that I had grown so accustom to over 100 years ago shot up my arm. But rather than remind me of the love that I felt for him, it simply reminded me that he didn't love me. "No!" I said sternly. He looked surprised; he obviously had been enjoying his "distractions" as he had called them so long ago, if he just expected me to give into him. He wasn't going to dazzle me anymore. I wasn't the same weak human that I was when we first met, and I first fell in love with him. "What is the point Edward, it's not like your going to change your mind after 100 years!" I said making my way towards the door. "You are right, I am not!" he said smiling the same crooked smile that I love so much. "Well then, it's settled. I'm beginning to think moving to Forks was a HUGE mistakes!" I said opening the door. "I'll see you in school tomorrow!" he said. "Don't count on it!" I said storming out.

I took off running and didn't stop until I was at least ten miles from the Cullen's house. Not that it mattered, Alice knew where I lived and it's not like they couldn't just follow me. By the time I got home I was sobbing my tearless sobs. I ran into the house and up to the bed that was in my room and collapsed on it. I was thankful that I brought all of my props with me from Spokane. After I calmed myself down and I was able to breath again I changed out of my school clothes and climbed back into the bed, wishing more than ever that I could just sleep. A million thoughts ran through my mind, trying to figure out what I should do about Edward. I still loved him, there was no doubt about that, but I was having troubles figuring out why he cared after all these years. Did it really make that much of a difference to him that I was now a vampire? Was I that boring as a human, because I could assure him that I wasn't any less boring now that I wasn't human.

Morning came entirely too soon, before I knew it I had to get up and get ready for school. I had come to two conclusions during the night. One, I wasn't going to let the Cullen's drive me out of school and two, I wasn't talking to Edward. I would love the rest of my family and speak to any of them that wanted to see me, any of them except for Edward.

As I dressed the thoughts of the way things were between us when I was human ran through my mind. I couldn't remember them exactly, which was fine with me. The less I remembered the less angry I was. I was dressed before I knew it and ready for school. One last glance in the mirror made me laugh lightly. In my daze I had pulled on my favorite jeans, brown heels and a deep blue v-neck shirt that probably showed a little more cleavage that necessary. But I wasn't out to play fair; I was out to get even, though I wasn't sure what that entailed. I wasn't even sure that there was anything I could do to get even, that would mean I would have to hurt him as badly as he hurt me, and I just didn't think that was possible.

On my way out the front door I grabbed my books, still deep in thought. It wasn't until I was on my way to the garage that I noticed the Mercedes sitting in my drive way. I stopped suddenly; shocked that he would have the nerve to just show up at my house like the past 100 years hadn't happened. The car door opened and I was ready to give him everything I had, but it wasn't who I expected. "So I was wondering if you would ride with me today, I wanted to talk to you about last night!" said Alice. "Oh Alice," I said running over to her. I hugged her quickly, I was trying to be strong, but I knew it wasn't going to last long. "Will you ride with me?" she asked again.

**A/N: Not my favorite chapter, but I had to find a way to transition from the Cullen's and back to school without giving into Edward!!! Let me know what you think!!**


	4. Chapter 4

The conversation on the way to school was one that I wasn't looking forward to having. I loved Alice like a sister but I wasn't ready to have to pick between them. I was beginning to doubt that I would be able to have Alice for my best friend, and not give in to Edward, which was something that I was not willing to do. It wasn't until Alice pulled into the parking lot at school that she spoke. "He was very upset last night after you left!" said Alice. I just stared at her in silence. Was I supposed to care that he was upset. Did anyone care that I had been upset after they left. Did anyone care that he had told me that he didn't love me and left me out in the woods alone. Did anyone care about Bella?

"Bell…." Started Alice again but I cut her off this time. "Alice I don't want to talk about this. I love you, and I love the rest of the Cullen's but you guys are going to have to love me for me, not because of Edward. So either we can be friends without me dating Edward, and not talk about it, or as much as it hurts to say this, we can't be friends!" I said. I felt bad for yelling at one of the best friends I had ever had, but I needed to get my feelings out there. "Oh!" said Alice. She was quite for a minute before turning to me and saying "Isabella, you know that I love you. I saw that I would love you way before Edward let me anywhere near you. I am confused, as to why I didn't see you change, and why I didn't see you come back into our lives. But you are here now, and that's all that matters to me. It doesn't matter if you are with Edward, though I think you two are destined to be together, I love you regardless of who your mate is. Now that I have spoken my peace, I promise not to say anything else on the matter!" she said with a smile. "Thank you Alice!" I said letting out the breath that I didn't realize I was holding. I hugged her quickly and she kissed my cheek before we climbed out of the car and made our way to English.

I was smiling and laughing with Alice until I walked into the classroom and realized who was sitting in the seat behind mine. "Are you kidding me?" I asked Alice. She gave me an apologetic smile, and sat down in front of her brother, in the seat that was once mine. I took a deep breath and sat down in the seat where Alice had sat yesterday immediately laying my head down on the desk. It was going to be a long day.

Ms. James was at the front of the class and started taking roll after the final bell rang, pausing between names for the student to answer. I groaned as I realized that Edward would hear the name that I had been going by for the past 100 years. "Alice Cullen…..Edward Cullen…….John Dorman……Kimberley Fale……..Daniel Ivey……..Christie Lisk…….Isabella Masen……." "Here," I answered without raising my head from the desk. "Isabella, are you feeling alright?" asked Ms. Johnson. "No Ms. Johnson actually would you mind if I went to the nurse?" I asked. "Of course!" she said putting down the roll and writing me a pass to the nurse.

I left my things behind and made my way to the nurses' office feigning a headache. She gave me some Tylenol and I pretended to swallow them before making my way slowly back to class. I had managed to spend half of the class in the nurses' office. When I returned to class Ms. Johnson was handing out the assigned reading.

When the bell rang Alice was at my side apparently taking out talk seriously, when Edward approached me she didn't acknowledge him at all. "I was hoping that being you wouldn't let me speak to you, you would at least read what I have to say!" he said handing me a letter folded in the shape of a heart. I took it from him and looked at it for a few second before tearing it in half and handing it back to him. "That's what I think about what you have to say Edward!" I said before turning and making my way to Biology.

I suddenly hated him more than I thought possible as I walked into the same class room that I had biology in 100 years ago and saw Edward sitting next to my empty seat. "You know, there are such things as restraining orders!" I said throwing my tote bag onto the table. "Bella, love, you can't just get a restraining order on someone because they happen to be in all your classes at school!" said Edward. "Excuse me, did you say all?" I asked. He smiled, "Yes love, all!" "You are unbelievable you know that?" I asked. "I just want a chance to explain!" said Edward. "You don't deserve a chance!" I said as the final bell rang.

Just as at the end of English he handed me another note folded into the shape of a heart, I took this one and put it in my tote bag. U.S. History and Psychology followed in suite, Edward was seated either next to me or behind me and at the end of the class he handed me another heart shaped letter. As the bell rang at the end of psychology Edward turned to me, "Bella may I walk you to lunch?" he asked. I took a deep breath and turned towards him, there was no point in torturing myself, and he didn't appear to be giving up. "Keep your hands to yourself!" I said. "Yes love!" he answered with a smirk on his face. "And stop calling me that!" I ordered. "What would you prefer that I call you?" he asked. "Oh I don't know, perhaps Bella that is my name!" I said. "Yes, speaking of your name, I find that last name of yours to be very interesting!" he said. I glared at him as we entered the cafeteria.

I couldn't help but smile after I saw the rest of his family sitting the same table they had been seated at when I first saw them. But their bronzed-hair brother was once again missing, because once again he was with me. Only this time I wasn't staring at them or longing to join them, I was sitting with them. "Hey Bella!" said Emmett grabbing me and hugging me. "Hey Em," I said quietly. "Bella, sit here!" said Alice patting the seat between her and Rosalie. I saw the glare that Edward shot her and couldn't help but smile. Oh how I loved Alice. I sat down between the two girls and as if it were planned, they both reached over and squeezed my hands. I couldn't help but feel hopeful, despite the situation between Edward and I, my life is as close to perfect as it had been since I was human.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or anything Twilight related, I just have fun playing with its characters sometimes! ******

By the time school was over I had collected six letters from Edward, and I was ready to pull my hair out. How could he just sit there with that stupid smirk on his face, I knew he couldn't read my mind. I was positive that hadn't changed. He was just so damn confident that he just knew everything was going to work out in the end. How he knew that was beyond me. After lunch I didn't say two words to him, until he walked me to Alice's car. "I'll see you tomorrow Bella!" he said with the same stupid smirk on his face. I was tempted to try my hand at smacking it off his face, but before I had a chance Alice bounced to the driver's side of the car. "Ready Bella?" she asked. "You have no idea!" I said returning the smirk to Edward as he opened the door.

"So I was wondering Rose and I are going to go hunting. Esme will probably come with us and I just wanted to know if you would like to come with us. You know like a girl's night out!" asked Alice as we pulled out of the parking lot. I smiled at the thought, I knew I needed to hunt, and it would be much more fun hunting with the girls than alone. Plus Alice would probably threaten Edward within an inch of his life if he followed us. At least this way I wouldn't risk running into him alone. "I would love to Alice, what time are you guys going?" I asked. "Oh I don't know probably about eight or eight thirty," said Alice as she pulled into my driveway. "Sounds great," I said. "We'll meet you here then?" asked Alice. "Okay!" I said.

I watched Alice pull out of the driveway before turning toward my house. Once back inside the house I was finally able to let my tough defenses fall. Edward had been so calm and patient, he was clearly willing to wait until I changed my mind and why wouldn't he, we had all of eternity. I climbed into bed and cried my tearless sobs for what seemed like hours. Seven o'clock came more quickly than I would have liked, and I forced myself to get out of bed and shower thankful for once that the red eyes and puffy face that I used get, couldn't give away the fact that I had been crying over him for the past three hours.

After showering I pulled on my favorite sweat suit, it was dark blue, with comfy tennis shoes. I knew Alice would kill me and it really didn't matter I would have been just as comfortable in heels and a mini skirt, but the thought of being comfortable made me feel better. Around 7:45 there was a knock on my door. I plastered a smile on my face and opened the door preparing myself for the worst. But I was pleasantly surprised. "Esme," I said unable to hide the surprise in my voice. "Oh Bella!" she said hugging me tightly. I returned the hugged and asked her to come in.

"What can I do for you Esme; I thought you would all be coming together!" I said."Oh well, the girls will be here shortly, I just wanted to speak to you before we left" she said. "Ok, please have a seat!" I said. "Thank you!" she said having a seat on the couch, I sat down next to her waiting for her to begin. "I wanted to talk to you about last night, and honey before I even start I want you to know that I love you. Regardless of how things turn out between you and Edward I will always see you as a daughter of mine!" she said pausing to gather her thoughts. "But that being said, I don't understand. I don't understand why things are so bad between you two. We only left so that you would be safe. We couldn't stand to cause you any more pain, or put you in anymore danger. It was something that we fought about for many, many years! It wasn't an easy decision for our family to make, but in the end Edward said that it was the only way, so we left. It wasn't necessarily the way we wanted to end things, but it was going to make it easiest for both you and Edward!" she said. I took a deep breath, trying not to loose my temper with Esme. "Why is it that everyone is so concerned about how Edward feels? I know that he is your son, but he's not going to change his mind, he doesn't love me, he made his mind up about that 100 years ago. That was his choice, I was simply a human then, and he didn't love me, I was just one of his distractions, someone to keep him occupied while he was in Forks. I'm sure he has had many more since then, and if he is hoping that I have changed into this magnificent creature since my change, he's wrong. I'm the same Bella I was in Forks, quite a book worm and plain and simple. I have come to grips with that. When I was attacked, I was engaged Esme!" I said taking my necklace off and handing her the ring that Jacob had given me. "I had moved on, I was happy and I was in love. I will never love anyone as much as I loved Edward but I loved Jacob, and more importantly he loved me!" I said.

I watched as Esme looked down at the ¾ carat cushion cut diamond engagement ring that Jacob had given me the day that I was attacked. "I……I……" she said attempting to get something out. I couldn't decide what emotion was most evident on her face, shock, fear, sadness; suddenly I wished that I had Jaspers power. She took a deep breath and handed the ring back to me. "Bella I am so very happy that you were able to move on, as Edward intended for you to do after we left. But I don't understand something!" she said. "What did he tell you when we left that would drive you to believe that he didn't love you?" she asked. "That he didn't love me! He told me that the entire family was leaving and that he didn't want me to come with you, which is something that I was more than willing to do! He told me that he didn't want me, period, and then he left me standing alone out in the woods!" I said fighting back the invisible tears that threatened to spill down my cheeks for the second time that day. "I asked him point blank if he loved me, and his answer was no. He would have no reason to change his mind, he didn't love me then and he doesn't love me now, and I refuse to be a distraction to him again!" I said. "Oh Bella!" she said reaching for me.

I hugged Esme in return having nothing against the woman I once considered a mother. "What are we going to do with you two?" she asked smiling weakly. I opened my mouth to answer but there was a knock at the door interrupting our conversation. "We will figure this out honey, I promise you we will!" she said. I simply nodded, not even 100 percent sure that I wanted to figure it out. Esme and I walked to the door to find Alice and Rosalie waiting. "Let's go ladies!" said Alice, excited as usual. "Bella are you okay?" she asked. "I'm great Alice, ready to spend the night with my three favorite girls!" I said. "Well then let's go!" she said.

I was distracted the entire hunt, Alice and Rosalie were talking my ear off, or at least they would have been if I would have been paying attention. We stayed out all night, and I hunted some but not as much as I would have if I hadn't been upset over Edward. Finally about four in the morning we headed back towards my house. "Bella, are you sure you're okay?" asked Alice as we walked into my kitchen. "I'm okay Alice!" I said meekly, sure she didn't believe me. She gave me a disbelieving look but didn't push the subject. "Okay ladies, why don't we head home, so we can let Bella get ready for school!" said Esme. "Okay, Bella we will see you in a few hours!" said Rosalie. "Okay guys, thanks for inviting me on your hunt, I had a good time!" I said. "Anytime Bella!" said Esme.

Once I was sure that they were gone I fell back on the sofa and sighed, "What am I supposed to do?" I asked myself. It was then that I realized that I hadn't read the letters from Edward. I grabbed them from my tote bag and made my way up to my room, and climbed into bed, which ironically seemed to be my favorite place to be these days.

***Esme***

I was beyond angry by the time we left Bella's. All these years he had moped around feeling miserable for himself and he had told the girl that he didn't love her. How did he expect to feel, it would have been hard enough to leave if she had known the truth behind our reasons. But for him to flat out lie to her, and hurt her unnecessarily like that was unacceptable. I stormed into the house, which was something that I didn't generally do, and was completely out of character for me. I was usually in control of my emotions, especially when it came to Edward. I didn't stop until I had reached the third floor and was standing in front of his closed door. I debated knocking first but quickly decided against it and stormed in. Edward looked up at me shocked. "Esme, is everything okay?" he asked panic clear in his voice. "How could you?" I yelled.


End file.
